Jason Wants A Wolf
by awelsh
Summary: Jason and Alcide are on house sitting duty at Sookie's. Alcide has been fantasizing about the young Stackhouse for days, finally finding a time to relieve himself when Jason walks in on him. Graphic, explicit content. Heavy male/male sex. Again, this is EXPLICIT SLASH and also a one-shot.


**Authors Note:**

**Very, very graphic, dirty, hot slash. Explicit content. This is basically porn, so if you're not into it then turn back now.**

* * *

As he emerged from the shower, water dripping from the ripped muscles all over his body, Alcide noticed that he'd forgotten to get a towel ready. He didn't particularly mind, his body was god-like, all rippling abs, hard pecs, and muscular legs with his pride and joy nestling in between, swinging around like a giant snake as he searched for a towel in Sookie's bathroom.

He only needed one because this wasn't his house - he usually went naked - it was Sookie's, and he was making sure nothing happened while she was out of town with Bill and Eric. Alcide, and Sookie's brother Jason, were keeping an eye on the house, and while Jason had no problems with showing himself off Alcide was more reserved - especially when the sight of Jason's tight, muscled body and perfect ass sometimes made his cock stir, particularly when Jason leaned over to grab something from the floor.

Alcide had spent more than one night jerking himself to sleep with thoughts of stroking Jason's perfect ass before delving his tongue deep into that little pink hole. Alcide knew he would be a virgin, and thoughts of Alcide's enormous cock stretching that hole and filling him up was almost too much to bear - on some of his 'wolfier' nights it took all of his self control to stop himself from barging into the room next door and having his way with Jason.

After a few minutes of searching, Alcide gave up and padded into the hallway fully naked. He couldn't hear any noise in the house, and his senses were highly accurate - Jason must be at work. Looking down and seeing his cock got Alcide turned on, he knew he was huge, and the sight of his own member often got him horny.

Inadvertently, his thoughts roamed to Jason once again, and laying himself down on the floor he began to beat his cock to thoughts of Jason's mouth being wrapped around it. Alcide was a moaner, just as he liked his mates, and loud, deep, groans kept escaping from his mouth as he jerked off, one hand pumping his cock, another stroking his asshole. He never understood why many of the 'tops' he had met wouldn't even touch their asses - the place was a nerve centre, brimming over with sensitive flesh ready to give its owner pleasure, and Alcide never left it unattended if he was beating off.

For better access to his own hole he lifted his legs up and braced them against the banister of the staircase, spreading them as wide as possible, the rippling muscles of his legs tensing as he braced himself, circling a spit-coated finger around his hole. If Sookie's house hadn't been secluded he would have been worried about neighbours hearing the moans, which kept growing in volume as he jacked off, now thinking of Jason moving down to his ass and sticking his tongue - which must have _a lot _of experience licking pussy - in Alcide's hole.

It was a split second break between moans, but it was all Alcide needed. He heard breathing, heavy breathing. Opening his eyes he saw Jason stood on the staircase, tight grey t shirt clinging to every muscle, tight jeans showcasing those perfect legs, his eyes wide open in shock and his mouth hanging open - though if it was from shock or just his stupidity Alcide didn't know.

"Stackhouse!" Alcide growled, stopping the beating of his dick but not taking his hand from his cock, or his legs down. It wasn't like Alcide was fucking some guys ass - he usually liked picking boys up from Fangtasia and showing them what they were missing - he was just jacking off, Jason couldn't know he was gay, although the finger still circling his asshole could be a hint.

"Wh-what?!" Jason tried to shout back, his voice breaking as he did. He was in shock, Alcide was a good looking guy, any man could admit that, but this was something else. Jason couldn't take his eyes off that ass, the finger tracing the pink hole, the monster cock resting on his belly like a huge slab of meat in a butchers shop. Jason had tried it with a few guys – hey, Bon Temps was a small town, there were only so many girls to go around - and he had liked it, but had always gone back to girls. He never expected himself to be fantasizing about being on the other end of the fucking. He felt his cock hardening inside his jeans at the thought, and winced as it chafed on the denim.

"Are you gonna let me fucking finish?" Alcide barked in his harsh growl, hoping to scare Jason out of the house so he could finish, and stop getting even more horny at the sight of that perfectly muscled torso through the t shirt. He saw a bulge stirring in Jason's jeans, but it could just be an inadvertent reaction to any sort of sexual stimulation - Jason was a horny fucker after all. Alcide kept circling his hole with his finger, he didn't mean to, but it just felt so amazing that he wasn't willing to stop, but the sight of Jason's eyes firmly fixed on that same spot wasn't lost on him, and suddenly he decided to just try it, and see what Jason did. Moving his fist up and down on his cock once more, Alcide lowered his voice, "Or do you wanna join me?"

"Um-" Jason never thought he'd be fantasizing about it but it just wouldn't stop - he wanted to eat Alcide's ass like he ate pussy. Stepping up the stairs slowly, not making any move to hide his fully erect cock which was now snaking down the left leg of his jeans, Jason joined Alcide at the top of the stairs, stepping over his braced thigh and kneeling down between his legs. Alcide wasted no time in pulling Jason's tight shirt over his head, exposing that beautiful body.

"Come on then Stackhouse, I heard at the bar you're the best guy in this parish for licking pussy, now use those skills on my ass." Jason didn't need any more encouragement, his tongue emerging from his plump lips and touching Alcide's ass. He didn't know what he expected - the taste was definitely different from pussy - but he was loving it. He followed the movements the big man had been doing with his finger, tracing his tongue around the ass lightly, before he took some initiative of his own, licking up and down the crack hard, as if he was licking an ice lolly. He knew he was doing something right, judging by Alcide's moans he was a natural.

"Shit Stackhouse, fuck yes keep going." Alcide moaned as he pumped his huge wolf meat, his body writhing underneath him as Jason's tongue ran over his ass, now flicking in and out, giving him immense pleasure for a second then withdrawing it, only to return with another plunge of his tongue. Alcide was in heaven.

"You like this?" Jason smiled, looking up at Alcide under his long lashes before sticking his tongue back inside the hole, licking and jabbing every crevice with his well trained tongue.

"Take your pants off so I can see your ass." Alcide commanded. The sight of Jason's defined back leading to the denim clad ass had been hot, but Alcide wanted to see the real thing as the younger blonde pleasured his hole. Standing up for a second Jason pulled the jeans off, becoming naked in one quick motion - he never wore underwear. The mixture between a growl and moan that escaped the lips of Alcide was all Jason needed to hear, Alcide clearly approved of the tight, muscled boy in front of him, his impressive cock sticking straight out. Jason turned around, getting into the moment, and showcased his two perfect scoops of muscular ass for the huge, panting man, spreading the cheeks to show his smooth crack and tight hole which had never before been fucked.

"How d'ya like this?" Jason said with a grin as he did a little jiggle, touching his hole with his index finger.

"Fuck Stackhouse, get back down hear before I blow my load. Your ass is fucking perfect." Jason smiled again, getting back onto his knees and sticking his tongue on that hot hole once more. Subconsciously, he began to arch his back, sticking his beautiful backside out for Alcide to admire. It was almost too much for the huge man, and if he didn't have his long lasting wolf-stamina he would have blown his load a long time ago.

"Get up." Alcide growled, not bothering to suppress a moan at the tongue leaving his ass. "Come here." Alcide wrapped his hands around the suntanned neck of the smaller blonde beneath him and shoved his lips roughly against Jasons, his tongue coming into contact with the younger mans in no time, the huge chest of Alcide pressed against the muscular, tight chest of Jason, their cocks rubbing together.

"I want it." Jason murmurred, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he played with Alcide's cock. The thing was huge, he ddin't knowif he could handle it, but he definitely wanted to give it a try.

"You're gonna fucking get it." Alcide growled with a lopsided smile, rough hands grabbing Jason's narrow waist and spinning him round so he was leaning on the bannister.

"Here?" Jason's eyes lit up, circling his hips to give Alcide _the most tempting _view of his pert butt, arching his back so every inch of the tight little thing was on display.

"So fucking perfect." Hands were roaming over the tanned cheeks, loving the feel of the muscles underneath the flesh contracting and tensing. A quick slap elicited a yelp from Jason, who was surprised and pleased by Alcide's unexpected slap. "You want it, don't you?" The huge piece of meat was rubbing up against Jason's hole, soaked with pre-cum, tempting the younger man.

"Fuck off, just do it." Jason begged, looking over his shoulder into Alcide's eyes. The wolf grabbed Jason's smooth face, dragging it towards his own and slamming their lips together.

"Tell me you want it." He commanded once more, slipping one finger inside. Jason wouldn't give up that easily. He may be naked, hanging over the railing of his grandmothers house, with a huge cock in between his cheeks and his own as hard as steel at the thought of it going in and out of him, but he was no slut; he wasn't going to beg.

"Come on..." His ass started gyrating, trying to tempt Alcide, groans leaving the massive mans lips at the charge between his cock and Jason's ass.

"You can't have it if you don't beg. Come on Jason, you're a slut. Beg for it." Alcide was having fun teaching Jason a lesson, his meaty palm making a _thwap _sound that rang through the house as he brought it down on Jason's ass, admiring the little red mark he left behind.

Jason was shocked that he was enjoying being spanked, he had always thought it looked awful, but it was _such _a good pain, especially with eight defined abs pressing into his back, Alcide's dick grinding into his ass, the same hand that just gave him such a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure sneaking around his tight body to tweak his nipples, twisting, pulling, nipping at the little pink buds till Jason was a mess of sexual energy.

"I'm gonna show you just how good we wolves make love, just as soon as you ask for it." He slipped another digit into Jason, biting at his ear as he did, kissing the defined muscles on his back, moving his hand over to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Jason couldn't take it any more.

"I want it!"

"You can do better than that..." Alcide grinning, putting a third finger inside Jason, growling with want when he heard the moans of the man he was finger fucking.

"I fucking want it, just fuck me!" Jason needed to be fucked. Needed to let go and not be the one doing all the work, it felt so _right _being like this.

"More!" The wolf growled, finally removing his fingers from Jason's ass and slipping an inch of his dick in their place.

"Oh my fucking _god_!" Just an inch of the thing was driving Jason crazy. It was huge, twice the size of those three fingers, but the natural lube provided by Alcide's pre-cum, of which there was _a lot, _was making the experience easier.

"Fuck me Alcide. I want it, I need it."

"_Say it!_" Alcide barked, loving the words of the slut beneath him, more turned on with every sentence that spilled from his lips.

"Your dick, your _cock_, that huge fucking thing, whatever – fuck me. Hard!" It was all too

much for Alcide, the profanities, the dirty talk, it was what he wanted. With a huge grunt he shoved his cock all the way into Jason, ignoring the scream as the endless length was forced all the way inside the tight, _tight _hole.

"Stop!" Jason was shouting, he had never felt something so _strange_. It hurt. It hurt like hell, but the worst part was how good it felt, how slutty he felt taking the thing in one swoop, loving every minute of it but wanting him out at the same time. He was meant to be a stud, and here he was, bent over, taking Alcide fucking Hervaux's dick in Sookie's house.

"You fucking love it." Alcide growled, pumping Jason's dick with one hand while he used the other to hold his waist, clenching the muscles in his forearm as he pulled all the way out and thrust back in with another relentless swoop, loving how Jason's tight, compact abs felt on his arm, how his ass was so tight, how his scream had morphed into a groan when he hit the prostate. Alcide couldn't believe how tight Jason was, how _good _he was at bottoming, clenching his hole around the dick inside him, pushing back onto it, his hands gripping the bannister, eyes screwed up.

"Oh, fuck me, Alcide. Fuck me!" Jason shouted. Alcide was already pummelling into him, but he wanted it faster, harder, deeper.

"You asked for it." Alcide replied, putting the meaty hand at the end of his outstretched arm onto Jason's shoulder and using it to hold on as he slammed in and out of him with a force even a vampire would be hard pressed to keep up with.

"_Argh! Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Alcide!_" The moans and screams of satisfaction from a panting, sweating, writhing Jason were sending the wolf to heaven and back, growls and moans coming from his snarling lips as he fucked the beautiful ass with a relentless pace.

"I knew you'd fucking love it. Tell me how much you love it." The huge, sweaty wolf had his teeth bared, one hand on Jason's shoulder and one on his waist for support, taking his dick all the way out of the hole and slamming it back in with no guidance from his hands, just repeated thrusts in and out, punishing Jason for not begging for it sooner, using him as his own personal sex toy.

"Fuck Alcide, come on, I want it!" It was hard to get faster, but Alcide managed it, grunting, his sweating hair flying in all directions as he rammed in and out, loud, deep grunts leaving his lips every time he hit that spot inside that made Jason _scream_.

"Turn around." Jason was yanked from the bannister, Alcide's dick leaving him for a second as he turned the tanned man around and shoved their lips together. Jason was lifted up as if he weighed nothing and placed on the railing, his legs guided around Alcide's waist with the help of the wolf's self-assured hands. Before he knew it he was up in the air, feeling the enormous wet tip on his hole for just a second before Alcide let him drop onto it.

"Shi-i-i-i-i-i-it! Jason felt like he would never reach the bottom, his curse long and drawn out until he felt Alcide's pubes on his ass, he felt so full he could explode, his prostate pleasured with every tiny movement as Alcide, holding him by the ass, took a few steps away from the bannister, a panting Jason in his arms.

"Come on, boy." Jason was no boy, but he might as well have been next to the hulking frame of Alcide. The wolf's hands were practically throwing Jason into the air, lifting him up and letting him fall back onto the cock as he bucked his own hips at the same time to meet the hole that awaited him.

"So. Fucking. Good!" Jason couldn't help but scream, the whole thing was too amazing not too, he had to get it out, all his sexual energy had to be released. The way he was being fucked was so undeniably hot, looking into Alcide's lust clouded eyes as he was impaled over and over again, his sweet pleasure spot hit over and over without fail. He thought he might fall when he took his hands from Alcide's back so he could get to his own cock, but he didn't, Alcide had so much strength he could have held two Jason's without batting an eyelid.

Neither one of them could hold out much longer, the pace of fury they had set holding out all the way through, no slow, passionate love making. This was raw. This was a release.

"_Fuck!_" Jason shouted as he felt his stomach clench and his balls tighten, seeing stars as his orgasm overcame him. Alcide simultaneously started shooting his seed into Jason's ass. It felt _weird _and dirty and so fucking hot Jason could have done it all over again if he wasn't so sore. His dick was coating both men with a sticky white mess that mingled with the sweat on their bodies as they groaned, moaned, and screamed all the way to the end.


End file.
